Patsy Walker Vol 1 85
Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Patsy and Hedy | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Al Hartley | Inker2_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle3 = Hedy Wolfe | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Al Hartley | Inker3_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Patsy's Fashion Parade | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Hartley | Inker4_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle5 = Patsy's Fashion Parade | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Al Hartley | Inker5_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle6 = Patsy Walker | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Al Hartley | Inker6_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle7 = Patsy and Buzz | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Al Hartley | Inker7_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Artie Simek | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle8 = Patsy's Pals | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = Al Hartley | Inker8_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Artie Simek | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle9 = Hedy Wolfe | Writer9_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler9_1 = Al Hartley | Inker9_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Artie Simek | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle10 = Patsy's Fashion Parade | Writer10_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler10_1 = Al Hartley | Inker10_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Artie Simek | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle11 = Patsy Walker | Writer11_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler11_1 = Al Hartley | Inker11_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = Artie Simek | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle12 = Patsy Walker | Writer12_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler12_1 = Al Hartley | Inker12_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = Artie Simek | Editor12_1 = | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * "Patsy and Heady", all three "Patsy's Fashion Parade" stories, "Patsy and Buzz", "Patsy's Pals", the second "Hedy Wolfe" story and the fourth "Patsy Walker" story are all one-page stories. * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}